


irked

by d_aredevisl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Peter, F/M, annoyed peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aredevisl/pseuds/d_aredevisl
Summary: Prompt: 8/288 situation: after a long day28 sentence: “I don’t like it when you’re alone with them.”in which you get put in danger cause of your idiot friends and Peter isn’t happy





	irked

You were on top the building screaming for someone to help you, it had been almost thirty minutes that you’ve been stuck up here and you were slowly giving up on hope.

When suddenly you see a blue and red person and after that all you really remember is them asking you for a name and then you black out.

Waking up to loud voices around you, you sit up confused and a ragging headache and look around, where am I?

Then you notice the crowd of people watching you and you immediately recognise them, the Avengers.

But what shocks you is that your boyfriend Peter is here too and his pacing around freaking out.

 

“Peter?” You croak our getting his attention making him turn and look straight at you like you were a ghost and then he full on sprints at you.

“Oh (y/n) baby I thought you were gone for sure.” He says close to tears and pulling you closer to him.

“Never you say.” To him.

You then heard someone walking up to you two and see it was Captain America, “not interrupt,” he begins “but how did you end up on that building?” He asks you.

 

You sit there and think back to early that day when your friends were teasing you about your crush on Spiderman and tricked you into the building to see if spiderman would actually save you.

 

After remembering it all you repeat it back to the group who all had disgusted looks on their face afterwards.

“They should get charged for that,” Natasha speaks up.

Peter nods his head in agreement and pulls you closer as tears start to fall as you realise how awful your friends really are.

“I don’t like it when you are alone with them, and if they try to come near you again I’ll give them a price of my mind.”

At least you had Peter.


End file.
